phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:64.92.30.163
Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Speculation You have been adding a lot of items to pages that are really speculation or opinion about what will happen in the future. I've removed them for a couple of reasons: * They can't be confirmed by what has been shown in the episodes. * The series may not evolve beyond what we see. Disney doesn't like to run series much beyond 70 episodes, and since there's "104 days of summer vacation", as stated in the theme song, we may never see any episodes that deal with future events. * There is precedent in other shows for the characters to stay forever as we see them. The Simpsons is a famous example. It has been going on for 19 years, yet Bart, Lisa and Maggie are still kids. If you can back up the speculation or opinion by citing a published article, then it will be put back in. Otherwise, please do not add them, or else put them in the "Discussion" section of a page for everyone to mull over. The "Discussion" link is in the upper-right corner of each page. -- RRabbit42 18:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Please register I've noticed you've made some pretty significant edits to the wiki lately. Please consider registering so that we may recognize you and get to know you. We like to have a friendly community here. —Topher 05:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Foreshadowing removed because they're not really foreshadowing Earlier today, you added items to "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Raging Bully" "Flop Starz" and "S'Winter" that you say are foreshadowing events. One is about the crab not pinching Candace when she fell on it, and the rest are about ice cream falling on people, the robot not destroy a building, and when the Meltinator fires. Foreshadowing is when you drop a hint or include a plot point that you come back to in a future episode. The audience doesn't know at the time that it's foreshadowing, with a few exceptions like the background music changes to indicate something significant is happening. Since Candace not being pinched by a crab has not been addressed in any later episode, and the ice cream falling, the robot's path and the Meltinator firing are addressed in the same episode, none of them are really foreshadowing. They're just items that could go into the Background Information area. For example: ::A crab's natural defense mechanism would be to pinch Candace when she landed on it, but she was fortunate that it did not. The way would be foreshadowing would be something like this: ::As Candace got off the crab, it had a look on its face like it would take revenge for Candace falling on it some time in the future. Most of things like this will really be Continuity items, rather than foreshadowing. The episodes are usually self-contained episodes, and Dan Povenmire has not said that he plans on introducing story arcs that will cover several episodes. I really don't see that there will be any true foreshadowing events in Phineas and Ferb. With the exception of these foreshadowing items, the recent edits you've made have been good ones. Please consider registering so that you get proper credit for what you add. — RRabbit42 21:41, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Additional note: the items you included are valid plot points, just not foreshadowing. The simplest way to think of foreshadowing is to look at when a plot point is resolved. Does it happen in the same episode? Or does it occur many episodes later? :To give you an example from "Babylon 5", it's stated in season 1 that no one has seen what a Vorlon looks like (or very few have). It isn't until around season 3 that we finally see why that's important. That's foreshadowing and we didn't get confirmation that it was foreshadowing until 2 years after it happened. — RRabbit42 22:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC)